Check the Fine Print
by Courtney-Christina
Summary: She went expecting nothing to come of it, she should've read the fine print before she signed her permission.


  
  
  
  


Check the Fine Print

By. Chrissy

  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story idea and the song.

  
  


AN: I was scoping out the events calendar for some model search Seventeen magazine was doing when I saw this disclaimer. I though *They MUST be joking* but when I e-mailed the editor to ask, she said no they weren't joking, they were serious.

  
  


READ & REVIEW ~ Flames will be used to roast marshmallows ~ READ & REVIEW

******************************

Nobody had persuaded her or forced her, and not a trace of Imperio could be found. One could even deduce that she went of her own free will but why would Hermione go to a Model Search... Not that she wasn't pretty.... She finally figured out that to make her hair look normal without the use of magic, she had to stop brushing her perm with a normal brush, she had to use a pick. Now she styled her hair with mousse and sometimes gel. Her hair was wavy but separate even though her perm was from her beauty pageant when she was 8 it still remained in tact. 

  
  


So she arrived at the mall on a Saturday. She let the people do her makeup, and play with her hair. She got interviewed, video taped, and photographed. A pretty blonde lady told her she had potential and they'd call her soon to get back with her but first she had to sign a release form for the stuff they'd done during the interview and photo shoot. She signed it thinking they wouldn't do anything with her pictures since the girls in their magazine were all way better looking than her, or so she thought.

  
  


Hermione sat down in a chair in front of the stage waiting for the band "New Life Crisis" to start playing. The hadn't showed up at 8:30 like they were supposed to.... Instead, 10 minutes after she sat down and started reading a book, some music started. When she looked up she saw none other than Draco, George and Fred. George was on an acid green drum set, Draco was at the mike and Fred was on a guitar. Hermione stared, unblinking, at the stage. George and Draco winked at her and smiled!

  
  


"Never in my life have I seen such beauty,

As I see here today.

Never did I think or even imagine

The sights that I see.

All of this beauty laid out before me

Oh what I can see.

  
  


This beauty is graceful, and wonderous

And perfect at times like these.

No, it is not wasted 

These looks have been tasted

By pure intelligence

  
  


Baby it's magiiiiiiiiiiic

What I see that I've never before

It's magic my love

It is you I adore

  
  


Never in my life have I seen such beauty,

As I see in you today.

I'm not talking about your appearance

Though there is nothing wrong there, I dare say.

From inside out you are magic

Beautiful and enchanted ....

  
  


Myyyyyyyyy Ohhhhhhhhh Myyyyyyyyy

You are a beauty I've never let myself seeeeeeeee

Until toooodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

  
  


Hermione thought she was shocked before, now she was just plain scared. Was he talking about her? Where did he learn to sing like that? Just then Draco jumped down of the stage and pulled Hermione up into his arms. He kissed her on the lips and whispered against them "I love you" By the time the sound reached her ears Draco had been ripped away from her by a powerful punch. 

  
  


Fred punched Draco and he went flying into the chairs next to the one Hermione had previously occupied. George gave her a huge hug, "Sorry about that, I didn't know he was such a pervert. He said he wrote that song for a general audience but maybe he meant you. Too bad....."

  
  


Fred had finished pounding Draco's scheming head into a chair when the event's coordinator came rushing up. "Get your stuff off of the stage, you're fired!" Fred asked why and she glared, her golden curls bouncing around her as she spoke, "You'll have to pay for those chairs too, the band is here." Mike Shinoda of Linkin Park started to push Forge and Gred's stuff of the stage when Gred just flicked his wand inconspicuously in his huge, yellow NorthFace jacket. The mike, drums, and guitar disappeared. Mike looked disappointed that he couldn't wreck equipment so he went into the bathroom and dyed his hair a really bad looking blue.

  
  


The band started to play and Fred dragged Draco out of the mall while Hermione and George walked of their own accord. George explained that Malfoy came up to them in the mall saying that he'd heard them practice and some model thing at the mall needed a band and he wanted them to play with him. For some reason they accepted and then Draco started belting out some love song.

  
  


Mrs. Malfoy came out of the Bon-Ton and grabbed Draco. He was still unconscious but the twins said they'd saved him from a mugger. She'd believed them and dragged him off. Mrs. Weasley took George and Fred home as well, yelling at them about leaving her in the middle of the store and how she didn't know what kind of underwear to get them so she got them blue boxers with orange and green stars.

  
  


Hermione cringed at the thought of the ugly boxers. Why had Draco kissed her and publically announced his love for her? Why had Fred come to the rescue? Why did George hug her? Why did her life have to be so confusing?

  
  


Something poked her in the leg as she walked home. She took a piece of folded up paper out of her pocket. It was the disclaimer from the model search for seventeen and after reading the following, she burst out laughing and then started getting scared when she realized they were serious: 

**musical performances or celebrity guests subject to change** 

By attending any seventeen event, you may be taped and photographed and your voice may be recorded. You should know that we at seventeen are the exclusive owner of the videotape and written transcript of this event and all copyright and other rights, including but not limited to all derivative rights, in and to such taping, photography and recording, electronically and in print, and we will be able to use them forever and throughout the world in any and all media now known or hereafter devised and to license to others the right to use them in any manner we wish.

  
  


******************************

  
  


In December when they were back at school, Hermione's worst fear had come true. No, Draco didn't propose, Harry hadn't died, and Ron didn't declare his love for Emmy the house elf...... Seventeen had used her pictures. 

  
  


She hadn't known since she didn't subscribe to the magazine, but Parvati and Lavander did and when they jumped on her, screaming, in the Great Hall after the mail, she found out. As if having two girls with electric blue eyeliner and hot pink eyeshadow jumping on her wasn't scary enough, her picture was on the cover of the magazine and the big bold print said, "Look of the People". They'd wrote an entire interview about her that she'd said nothing about. They didn't have anything about her at all they'd used her pictures though...... She owled her parents a letter to send to the magazine and they owled back the reply. When she read the reply she fainted. She'd had a very scary reminder of how much power that one little trip to the mall had.

  
  


Two rolls of film and 30 minutes of video tape. That was 48 pictures and 1,800 still frames of HER! She had screamed and passed out while George read aloud, "By attending any seventeen event, you may be taped and photographed and your voice may be recorded. You should know that we at seventeen are the exclusive owner of the videotape and written transcript of this event and all copyright and other rights, including but not limited to all derivative rights, in and to such taping, photography and recording, electronically and in print, and we will be able to use them forever and throughout the world in any and all media now known or hereafter devised and to license to others the right to use them in any manner we wish." Parvati and Lavender went over to the teachers table to announce Hermione's new stardom while Ron and Harry dragged her up to the common room.

  
  


When she woke up she had the letter levitating in front of her and she passed out again. Ginny whacked Ron over the head for that. "But I was just practicing my enunciation of Wingardium Leviosa, Gin. What if you ever need to be carried, I couldn't lift you! This will come in handy!" Harry had to take Ron to see Madame Pompfry after that.

  
  


*****************************

  
  


AN: and the moral of this story is.... ALWAYS READ THE FINE PRINT AND DISCLAIMERS BEFORE SIGNING ANYTHING! Had Hermione used her brain she would've known not to sign w/o reading. I am not joking though, that is what it says at the Seventeen website! Don't believe me? See for yourself. Go to the bottom of this page: http://www.seventeen.com/index2.html?page=/advertising/events/index.html

  
  


READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
